Broken Souls: Johanna Mason
by hidden-behind-the-stars
Summary: So, as you can see, my attempt of Johanna Mason! It should be good. How did Johanna Mason lose everyone she loved? Why were they all taken away from her? Why would she help the rebellion? Why didn't she give up?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my Johanna Mason beginning. If I get 2 good reviews of this, I'll do the next chapter. On that chapter, if I get 5 views specific to it, I'll finish the story. Which means I hope someone likes this. I tried really hard to get Johanna without cussing (don't ask).**

I'm Johanna Mason. I won the 71st Hunger Games.

I've lost everyone I loved one way or another to the Capitol. My younger brother died in the 72nd Hunger Games. My mother and father died in a fire, made by the Capitol, when I was seven. My aunt was murdered and my uncle disappeared.

I have nothing left.

Everything I have ever loved is gone, taken away from me before two years had passed after my Games. At this point, what would be the reason to live?

To get back at the Capitol. To ruin them. To destroy everything they hold dear. I want to see Snow dead for what he did to me. For how he hurt me.

The Capitol has made me, Johanna Mason, a monster. The Capitol has made me cruel, heartless. Bitter and hurt. They strip you of your love, your caring, your family, everything that makes you truly whole.

All that's left is an imprint of who you were.

Except for the lucky few, who doesn't include me.

The Games change the victors.

The Games change us.

The Games changed me.

And I will end the Games.

**I bet this is nothing like what people wanted. It's horrible, isn't it?**

**Review, even if you hate it. Tell me what you think. I want to make my stuff worth the read.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this chapter has some stuff from Broken Souls: Annie Cresta in it... Read!**

After my Games, I was paraded around the Capitol. I had ruthlessly killed to save my own life. I felt no remorse and as time passed, it began to worry me. I saw the mentors from other districts and they all congratulated me, their eyes full of sympathy. All except most of the District One, Two, and most Four victors.

At the interview, they showed highlights of my Games and I smirked as I watched myself in the arena.

-_I walked out of the woods, holding the axe gently in my hand, hoping that the four Careers wouldn't take me as a threat. Other than the Careers, there were two more people. One, a girl from twelve, the other a boy from six._

_The Careers looked at me, smiling widely. Left were two from Four, one from Two, and the last from One. I only knew the district Four's tribute's names; Leah and Noah. Noah hung back from the other three, watching me closely, eyes unreadable. The other three- One, Two, and Leah- advanced._

_"Hey look! It's that weakling from Seven!" yelled Leah, laughing. I weakly looked away, hiding my face behind my hair. I could see their every movement through the screen of hair._

_One looked at Leah, "A surprise she made it this far, eh, Noah?" He looked back._

_Noah watched me a while before responding slowly, "I guess..."_

_"Ha! Let's kill her now, like we killed Graham!"_

_My head shot up, eyes flaring. "You killed Graham?" I hadn't been close to Graham, my district partner. I'd heard from eavesdropping on other tributes that he'd had a gruesome death. I had sworn to myself that I would avenge his death._

_None of them saw the menace in my eyes, the deadly will power. Except Noah. I saw his eyes widened slightly and he took a step back. Leah didn't hesitate, "Yep! Do you want to hear how he died?"_

_"Leah! Stop! I wanna get on to the other two tributes!" whined One. "Kill her!"_

_One advanced with Leah and Two. I smiled and tightened my grip on the axe, swinging it just in time to hit one's throat before Leah and Two could get close. One died instantly, however, the cannon didn't blow- the Gamemakers didn't want to ruin the fight._

_Leah jumped at me, her spear thrusting towards my abdomen. I rolled onto the ground, barely missing One's body. I pushed up from the ground, seeing that Two was close and used the momentum to hurl the axe into his chest. I grabbed his knife, knowing I wouldn't be able to get the axe out before Leah and Noah attacked me._

_When I turned to look at Leah and Noah, I realized Noah wasn't fighting just as Leah did too._

_"Noah! Fight! Help me!" She gasped as she attacked me with her spear again. "Don't leave me hanging!" We danced together for a few seconds, her attacking and me defending effortlessly. Then I slipped inside the range of her spear and embedded the knife in her chest._

_Her eyes went dead and I let her fall. I looked up through my brown, sweat-soaked hair at Noah. "Why didn't you fight?"_

_He watched me then thought for a second. "I didn't think it was right to defend her. She brought it upon herself."_

_I nodded, "If you won't fight to defend her, fight to defend yourself." I ran towards him and he pulled grabbed his spear that was leaning on a tree quickly, spinning it and defending himself. I tried to get into his defense and was soon tiring out, he having the advantage of not having fought prior to our match. As I defended his blows, I gave ground, walking backwards slowly. He was winning._

_I felt my back press against a tree. "Please don't kill me." I begged, dropping my knife, biting my lip. He raised the spear and drove it through my shoulder, pinning my arm to the tree. I screamed in pain._

_"Why shouldn't I?" He whispered softly. I looked down at the knife._

_He sighed, "You won't be able to get it. I'd kill you first." I saw the glint of a dagger being pulled from his belt._

_"I'm sorry." He looked in my eyes. "I truly am."_

_I watched him, knowing he was truly sorry. "So am I." I pulled a hidden dagger from my jeans and grabbed his belt with my injured hand. I made sure he didn't see the dagger and I smiled seductively._

_"Please don't kill me." I whispered, pressing my lips to his jaw. He sucked in a shocked breath and his body stiffened. "I beg you, Noah."_

_His eyes disappeared into his own little world and soon he refocused on me. "Don't do this, Seven. I don't want to hurt her."_

_I shrugged, "Fine by me." I said nonchalantly as i stabbed his chest with the dagger, using my uninjured arm. "Sorry, Noah."_

_His eyes widened and he fell. I pulled the spear from my arm, groaning in pain. I heard him moan then whisper softly, "Seven..."_

_"My name's Johanna."_

_"Johanna..." He gasped in pain, "Please... Can you tell Annie something for me?"_

_"Yeah, I guess, what?"_

_"Tell Annie... Thank you." He whispered softly then closed his eyes. "Goodbye." Slowly, his breathing stopped.-_

After the interview, I went to the Fourth Floor of the Tower, knocking quickly. "Hello?" Finnick stuck his head out of the room, his bronze hair falling around his face and into his sea green eyes.

"Finnick, may I please talk to Annie?" I shuffled my feet, embaressed.

His sea green eyes sparkled in amusement, "Sure, Johanna." He let me in and took me quietly to Annie's room, opening the door. Annie sat perfectly in the middle of the bed, the sheets not ruffled or messed up in any way, as if she wasn't there. Her arms were curled around her knees tightly, her eyes staring blankly at the blue wall ahead of her. She was like a statue.

Finnick told me that if I needed anything I could call for him and left me alone in the room with Annie, shutting the door behind him.

I walked over to Annie's bed and got on, sitting cross-legged in front of her. "Annie, I have something to tell you."

She didn't move, her eyes never moving from the spot they'd been staring at for who knows how long, as if I wasn't even there. I waited for a while, watching her. She didn't speak.

I took a deep breath, "I'm Johanna Mason, the victor. Noah, the tribute, told me to tell you thank you."

Her eyes focused on me then flickered with pain. Then she began screaming as she jumped for me, trying to claw my face.

**Review! How about... 15 reviews? More motivation needed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the new chapter! I hope you like it! It's short... Sigh.**

When I again woke up, I was in the hospital wing again. I rubbed my head then saw Finnick sitting beside me. "Finnick, what happened?" I murmured, watching him, wondering why my head was pounding.

"I'm so sorry, Johanna... Annie... She attacked you." He whispered softly, running his hand through his bronze hair.

I laughed softly, "Beat by the crazy." I smiled and looked at Finnick, seeing the dark look on his face. "Oh, sorry, Finnick."

He shrugged, "I'm sorry she attacked you. She normally doesn't do much unless your close to her."

"I heard." I answered and grabbed the mirror that I saw in Finnick's hands, looking at my face. There were many scratches and marks covering my face, obviously made from nails. I laughed softly, that girl is so very insane, isn't she?

Finnick watched me quietly, "You killed Noah?" I nodded and looked down.

"Annie loved him, didn't she?" Finnick nodded. "He loved her?" Nod. "You love her?" Nod. "She doesn't love you?" Nod.

He looked up at me, sadness filling his eyes, "And I guess that is for the best, isn't it?" He sighed, "I'm a monster."

"Annie would understand, Finnick." I whispered softly, not understanding why i would say it- I didn't know Annie, I didn't know Finnick.

"No, she wouldn't." He whispered softly, smiling bitterly. "She doesn't have the same...experiences as I do." He buried his face in his hands again. He shook his head then looked up at me. "Johanna... Do you want to go back to 7?"

I nodded slightly, "I have to go back, my brother, my aunt and uncle... I can't leave them." I murmured, looking at Finnick.

"So you have loved ones? That's good." He smiled sadly, "Having loved ones normally helps, at least a little."

I cocked my head to the side curiously, "Do you have loved ones, Finnick?"

He thought for a second before answering cautiously, "Yes... In a way. I love them...but they don't love me, not after what I did in my Games."

"And Annie?"

"No, not really. I don't think she notices her uncle... She doesn't go home often... He hasn't seen her for months." He looked at me. "I don't know who she cares about anymore."

I looked down sadly, "She cared for Noah."

"Yes, she did."

The next day, I returned home. Finnick and I were...becoming friends, I believe. At least he understood. When I got to my district, there was cheering.

So much cheering.

I smiled at them, waving and taking in the cheers. My family pushed through the crowd- Haden, Aunt Jade, and Uncle Liam. They looked...proud and healthy. Two things I hadn't seen for a while.

Liam's hair was still disappearing and turning into a light shade of gray. His dark brown eyes were no longer full of the wear and tear of working everyday at the mill but were joyful and bright.

Aunt Jade had cut her hair into a pixie cut. She was much younger than Liam and her hair was a deep brown with darker roots and her eyes reflected what Liam's had- they'd missed me and I'd made them proud.

The most change was in Haden. He looked much older than eleven- not in appearance but in demeanor. He had a tired look to his face but he was still happy. He didn't bounce around full of energy as he had before I'd left. He stood there, waiting quietly for Jade and Liam to hug me before listlissly wrapping his arms around me.

"Johanna... I missed you so much..."

"I know sweetie..." I held him tightly, happy that Haden was safe and finally happy. He'd had a hard growing up- never knowing our parents and always being made fun of in school.

I'd made him proud.

It was the least I could do for him.

**Review! It's easy, push the button, type it, send it, love it! Thank you all!**


End file.
